Puzzled
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Dekat, tapi terasa jauh. Kau diam, aku buntu, kita takut. Bicaralah, atau semuanya berakhir. / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013


**Puzzled  
**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Authornya nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, apalagi keuntungan materil u,u

Rated: *muka gayakin* Seriously, aku nggak tahu ini rating apa. Karena tema dewasa, harusnya M, tapi ini tidak sedewasa itu untuk masuk rating M. Seandainya ada rating T+, akan kumasukkan ke situ.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Pairing: SasuSaku

* * *

.

.

.

Hubungan kami berantakan.

Tidak ada titik temu setiap kami berbicara. Setelah tiga tahun menikah, akhirnya aku tahu suamiku seperti apa sebenarnya.

Seperti bajingan.

Bajingan yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat, keluarga Uchiha yang agung, namun hampa, datar.

Tanpa emosi.

Aku bagai menghadapi patung—tidak, robot. Ia bergerak, tapi tak pernah ada wajah sayang, cinta, gusar, kecewa, bahkan marah. Dia hanya diam, menggeleng, mengangguk, atau bicara seperlunya.

Selama ini aku berusaha bersabar, menghibur diri. Mungkin dia masih canggung karena kami baru saja menikah. Setahun dua, aku bertahan. Sekarang, aku lelah.

Aku minta cerai!

.

.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura.

Kuakui, nama itu bagus sekali untuknya. Bunga sakura di musim semi akan membawa keceriaan.

Tapi dia harus segera terbiasa dengan nama Uchiha Sakura.

Itu yang kupikirkan saat aku hendak melamarnya. Tapi sekarang, setelah cincin keperakan tersemat tiga tahun, aku mulai berpikir nama Uchiha tak cocok untuknya.

Ia lebih baik tetap menjadi Haruno.

Seharusnya aku tidak menikahinya. Aku tak cukup baik untuknya.

Maaf, Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebelum menikah, hubungan kami jauh lebih hangat.

Dia sering menelponku sebelum tidur. Mendengarkanku bercerita. Bahkan di saat-saat tersibuknya pun, ia tetap mendengarkan dengan sabar.

Suaranya yang hangat, pelan, rendah. Seolah cara bicara itu khusus untukku.

Akhir pekan, kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Melihat sekumpulan burung, merasakan hangatnya matahari pagi, dengan kulit yang saling bersentuhan.

Kami merona, sama.

Ia sangat senang ketika aku memasakkannya sesuatu. Aku tahu rasanya biasa saja, tapi dia memakannya dengan semangat.

Ah, mataku terasa berair.

Aku hanya ... merindukan dirinya yang dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

Tentu saja aku masih ingat wajah meronanya itu. Jelek, aneh.

Tapi aku suka.

Apalagi jika aku yang membuatnya merona.

Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis.

Tengah malam, ia menangis diam-diam, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Berusaha tidak membangunkanku.

Tapi aku sendiri pun tidak bisa tidur.

Aku hanya melihatnya dari sudut mataku, menatap punggungnya yang rapuh, tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Merengkuhnya pun tidak.

_I'm such an idiot._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ulang tahun pernikahan pertama.

Kupasangkan kertas _crepe_ warna-warni di sekeliling ruang makan.

Kubentangkan taplak terbaik yang kami punya, peralatan makan termewah yang kami miliki. Kuhidangkan makanan terlezat yang mampu kumasakkan untuknya.

Lalu aku duduk dengan sabar, demi menunggunya pulang dan merayakan hari istimewa kami.

Satu, dua, tiga jam.

Mataku semakin berat, menguap sudah tak terhitung lagi.

Pegal, aku ingin tidur. Tapi aku terus menunggu.

Hingga tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup. Dia pulang.

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekat, seseorang muncul di ruang makan.

Menatapku sejenak, hening. Lalu ia menghilang pergi, seolah tak melihat meja makan yang tertata.

Aku terdiam, memainkan ujung bajuku. Menahan air mata kecewa.

Makanan di atas meja sudah dingin.

Kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam kulkas.

.

.

.

* * *

Ulang tahun pernikahan pertama.

Kutatap sebungkus kado di tanganku.

Saat membeli, aku bersemangat. Sekarang, aku terpaku di teras, berpikir aku sudah membeli hadiah yang salah.

Dia tak akan menyukai hadiahku. Lagipula, aku terlambat pulang. Apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya marah?

Pada akhirnya, kusurukkan kado kecil itu ke sakuku dan melangkah masuk ke rumah.

Aku tak menemukannya di ruang tamu, ruang keluarga.

Kusempatkan mengecek ruang makan.

Dia di sana, menatapku. Seolah menginterogasiku dengan pandangannya, kenapa aku terlambat pulang.

Dari balik bahunya, kuintip meja makan. Tertata rapi dengan sejumlah hidangan.

Rahangku mengeras. Aku tak sanggup mengecewakannya dengan keterlambatanku dan kecerobohanku memilih kado.

Jadi kubalikkan badanku, membawa langkah yang terasa berat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar kami.

Kamar tempat kumenyesali segala sesuatu.

.

.

.

* * *

Tahun kedua.

Seharusnya aku sudah hamil. Nyatanya, perutku masih rata.

Betapa kurindukan bayi yang menggemaskan, yang membawa damai dalam tawanya.

Aku hendak menanyakan Sasuke tentang ini, ketika kuteringat sesuatu.

Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kami berhubungan intim? Aku saja sudah lupa.

Kala malam, dia selalu tidur memunggungiku. Membuat jarak sejauh mungkin, sepinggir mungkin.

Aku tak berani menyentuh punggungnya yang kokoh, juga dingin.

Dia dekat, tapi terasa jauh.

Tak pernah terlihat tanda-tanda ia ingin menyentuhku.

Sepertinya ... kali ini sel telurku harus bunuh diri, lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap malam, aku gugup. Bingung.

Aku memang Uchiha, yang terlahir dengan sifat agresif yang tinggi. Tapi aku juga manusia biasa, yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Kalau ia sudah mematikan lampu dan mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tipis, tanganku dingin.

Kalau ia sudah beringsut ke selimut yang sama denganku, otakku tak mampu berpikir.

Aku laki-laki, hasrat itu selalu ada.

Aku hanya ... tak tahu harus mulai dari mana!

Apakah mengecupnya di dahi akan cukup? Atau membelai halus pipinya? Atau haruskah dimulai dengan ciuman yang panas?

Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, yang membuatnya nyaman.

Menuruti insting lelakiku sama saja membuatnya ketakutan. Aku tak ingin membuatnya takut padaku.

Kupejamkan mata, menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku memilih diam, tak berbuat apa-apa.

Menekan nafsu itu menyakitkan, tapi melihatnya ketakutan lebih menyakitkan lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Tahun ketiga.

Tertatih-tatih kuselami dirinya.

Mencoba memulai percakapan.

'_Kau suka ini?'_ Kutunjuk jam tangan di toko, yang kupikir akan sangat cocok untuknya.

'_Kau suka itu?'_ Kutunjuk dasi _beige_ di etalase, yang kukira akan membuatnya tampak bersahaja.

'_Apa yang kauinginkan, Sasuke_-kun_?'_ Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya menatapku datar. Lalu berpaling, berjalan menjauh dengan tangan di saku celana.

_Clueless._

Kurasakan orang-orang memandangku kasihan.

Aku tak menampik. Memang, sungguh kasihan istri yang tak dianggap suaminya.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tak suka pergi berbelanja bersamanya, terutama ke _mall_. Atau plaza. Pokoknya tempat di mana keramaian terkumpul.

Dia akan terus bertanya, _'Kau suka ini? Kau suka itu? Apa yang kauinginkan, Sasuke_-kun_?'_

Seringkali aku tak menyukai apa yang ditunjuknya.

Dibanding jam tangan kulit, aku lebih suka jam tangan _stainless_. Dibanding _beige_, aku lebih suka abu-abu solid.

Tapi kalau kukatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa aku tak menyukai pilihannya, ia akan murung.

Sedangkan berpura-pura suka pun, ia akan tahu. Dan ia akan lebih murung lagi.

Kurapatkan mulutku, kusimpan pendapatku.

Lebih baik aku diam. Diam tak akan membuatnya sakit hati. Tanpa aksi, tidak ada reaksi, begitu Newton bilang.

Biar orang menganggapku jahat. Biar orang menganggapku dingin, tak berperasaan.

Akan kutanggung semua tuduhan itu. Yang penting bukan dia yang menderita karena hujatan.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah?

Kenapa dia seperti menghindariku?

Kenapa dia hanya diam, tidak menanggapi apapun yang kulakukan?

Kenapa dia berubah, tepat setelah kami menikah?

Apa pernikahan kami yang membuatnya berubah?

Atau justru aku yang menyebabkannya berubah?

Apa salahku?

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap tindakan manusia akan menghasilkan kemungkinan. Kemungkinan atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku tidak mau kemungkinan terburuk yang malah terjadi. Maka aku diam. Diam tidak akan menghasilkan tindakan. Tidak ada tindakan, tidak ada kemungkinan. Sehingga kemungkinan terburuk tidak akan terjadi.

Paranoid?

Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangannya, itu saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Kadang, saat pikiran jahat menghampiri, setan kecil dalam diriku berbisik, _'Sakura, seharusnya kau tidak menikah dengannya! Lihat bagaimana sikapnya sekarang. Kau menderita!'_

Satu dua gelengan tak cukup mengusir bisikan itu. Aku mengenyahkannya dengan menyibukkan diri. Aku tak mau memikirkannya.

Tapi si setan kecil benar.

Harusnya aku tak menikah dengannya.

Pernikahan seharusnya membuat bahagia. Membuat jiwa seseorang terlengkapi. Bukan membuat merasa sendiri.

Setan kecil berhasil menghasutku.

Namun rasa frustasi dan kecewaku lenyap bagai api yang dipadamkan air setelah hati kecilku berkata,

'_Sakura, kau mencintainya...'_

Air mataku tumpah.

Sasuke_-kun_, kau mencintaiku atau tidak?

.

.

.

* * *

Bukannya tidak menyayanginya, aku hanya...

Aku ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak. Aku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

Aku takut kata-kataku akan menyakiti perasaannya.

Aku takut dia akan terhenyak kalau aku marah. Terdiam kelu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku takut dia kecewa kalau aku katakan masakannya kurang sesuatu.

Aku takut dia canggung kalau aku memeluknya erat dari belakang, dan membisikkan perasaanku padanya. Kalau Sakura canggung, ia akan menjauh. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku takut dia menganggapku aneh, berbeda dengan bayangannya kalau aku tertawa terbahak bersamanya.

Aku takut kalau tindakanku padanya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku takut dia menyesali pilihannya menikah denganku.

Pada akhirnya, yang paling kutakuti telah terjadi.

Dia meminta cerai. Karenaku.

.

.

.

* * *

Kalau aku ... meskipun dia begitu, aku masih mencintainya. Sangat.

.

.

.

* * *

Padahal, aku masih mencintainya. Sedari dulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ... aku takut dia melepas genggamanku...

.

.

.

* * *

Aku akan bertanya, lagi dan lagi, sampai dia mau menjawab.

"Sasuke_-kun_, katakanlah padaku ... apa yang terjadi?"

Serak.

Tapi dia hanya terdiam.

Kemudian aku tersadar.

Aku ... nestapa.

.

.

.

* * *

Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu, jangan tanya aku.

Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitinya dengan kata-kata atau tindakanku. Bukankah setiap lelaki melakukan itu? Menjaga perasaan wanita.

Aku hanya memandangnya, lama. Dia terlihat seperti menunggu jawaban, sementara aku tidak punya jawaban.

Aku tidak suka situasi ini. Tak berdaya. Harga diriku sebagai lelaki terkoyak.

Sederet kata berbaris mengantri di ujung lidah. Susah payah aku memaksa mereka keluar.

"... Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

Kuharap kalimat itu benar.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya ia mengucapkan jawaban. Satu kalimat singkat. Membuatku terbelalak, tak percaya.

Jawabannya membuatku lepas kontrol. Kepalaku terasa berputar. Kelebatan memori tak menyenangkan mendadak terasa nyata.

Rambatan emosi menjalar. Dari ujung kaki. Tangan. Menuju kepala, ubun-ubun. Terasa mendesak, ingin keluar.

"Tidak ada, KATAMU!?"

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Frustasi. Apa katanya tadi? TIDAK ADA!?

"Kau nyaris tidak pernah berbicara padaku!

Ke mana kau di saat aku membutuhkanmu?

Aku istrimu, aku butuh kasih sayangmu!

Saat kutertawa, kau diam. Saat kumenangis, kau diam. Saat kuceritakan hariku, kau diam.

Segala yang kaulakukan hanyalah diam, diam, diam.

Kau kira manusia bisa hidup dengan komunikasi satu arah!?

Aku ingin kau memelukku. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku. Aku ingin kau tertawa bersamaku. Aku ingin kau menghapus air mataku. Aku ingin kau menanggapi kisahku.

Keinginanku sederhana, Sasuke-kun...

Jangan sembunyikan emosimu... Aku jadi tidak bisa menggapaimu...

Katakanlah sesuatu, bicaralah... Biarkan aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, apa yang kaurasakan.

Hanya itu yang kupinta..."

Aku terengah, terisak. Air mata yang bertahun-tahun kusimpan sendiri, kini tumpah ruah di hadapannya. Terjun bebas, menganak sungai.

Dan dia masih berdiri di sana, tak bergeming.

Kalut menguasai diriku. Titik jenuh menghantuiku. Buntu.

Aku mau mati saja.

.

.

.

* * *

Napasku tertahan. Lidahku membeku. Aku terkejut. Terhenyak di sofa terdekat.

Sakura...

... marah?

Aku meremas rambutku. Mengacaknya. Betapa wanita sulit dimengerti. Membuatku gelisah siang dan malam.

Helaan napasku terasa semakin berat. Bodoh, apa yang selama ini kulakukan?

Ternyata semua ini salahku.

Diamku, bungkamku, membuatnya merasa sepi.

Seharusnya aku tidak takut. Lihatlah, dia kesepian.

Seharusnya aku ikut menanggung beban berat ini. Tapi hanya dia sendirian.

Seharusnya aku tunjukkan saja perasaanku, pikiranku, emosiku. Itulah yang dia inginkan.

Aku berdiri dengan cepat. Nanar mataku mencari sosok Sakura. Akan kubuat semua ini menjadi jelas.

Sakura, aku temukan jalan keluarnya. Aku temukan titik terangnya. Akan kuselamatkan rumah tangga kita!

.

.

.

* * *

Tali telah tergantung. Simpul telah terikat. Pilar di langit-langit kamar tampak siap menahan bebanku. Sempurna.

Pernikahan ini tidak ada artinya. Aku mencintai seseorang yang tak bisa kumengerti. Mencari pasangan baru pun akan percuma, jiwa ragaku sudah untuknya.

Kutatap bayanganku di cermin. Pucat dan berantakan, terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku ingin meninggal dengan indah. Kukenakan lagi gaun pengantinku yang telah lama tersimpan.

Aku ingin meninggal dengan indah. Kuraih sisir dan merapikan rambutku. Kusapukan bedak tipis ke pipi.

Aku ingin meninggal dengan indah. Kusematkan cincin pernikahan di jari manisku.

Kunaiki kursi yang sudah kusiapkan. Tali yang menggantung menari menggoda, simpul yang terikat merayuku untuk mengalungkannya di leher.

Aku tak peduli lagi. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, masa depan biarlah tak terbaca, masa kini biarlah berakhir sekarang.

Selamat tinggal, suamiku. Tuhan, aku pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

Ke mana dia?

Aku sudah mencarinya di dapur. Di teras. Halaman belakang. Nihil.

Kuakui, aku mulai panik. Sudah kuserukan namanya berulang kali, tapi tak ada sahutan. Sial, kenapa dia malah menghilang ketika aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya?

Aku pun menaiki lantai dua. Kamar kami terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kucoba memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci.

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Instingku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Kuserukan namanya. Lagi, lagi. Memohonnya untuk membukakan pintu.

Tapi pintu itu tak bergeming. Masih terkunci rapat, menghalangi.

Panikku makin menjadi.

Rasa takut melingkupi diri.

Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Aku harus bertindak cepat.

Mundur sedikit, mengambil ancang-ancang. Dalam beberapa tendangan dan dobrakan, pintu terbuka.

Menampilkan Sakura yang menggantung di tali gantungan.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berteriak sedih, duka, kehilangan. Ego lelakiku runtuh, menangisinya.

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dia sudah pergi jauh.

Bahuku terasa berat, aku tak sanggup menanggung semua sendiri.

Kupeluk diriku, berharap dapat menguatkan, tapi sia-sia. Rasa kehilangan itu terlalu besar.

Sungguh ia wanita yang kuat. Ia bertahan, hingga bulan menjadi tahun. Aku, belum hitungan jam, sudah sesengsara ini, seolah separuh jiiwaku dicabut paksa.

Ia tak pernah mengeluh. Ia selalu berusaha tersenyum. Di saat yang sama, yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah ketiadaan.

Kunaiki kursi dan kupandang wajah pucatnya.

Kuseka liur di sekitar bibirnya.

Kuusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Sejenak, aku tertegun.

Dia mengakhiri hidup sambil menangis.

Hatiku seperti tersayat, pedih perih.

Karena ku, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatnya menderita, tiga tahun lamanya?

Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Kupandang lagi wajahnya. Lalu sisa tali di lantai.

.

.

.

Aku ingin meninggal dengan sempurna. Kukenakan lagi stel pengantinku yang telah lama tersimpan.

Aku ingin meninggal dengan sempurna. Kurapikan rambutku dengan gel. Kupakai sepatu hitamku.

Aku ingin meninggal dengan sempurna. Kusematkan cincin pernikahan di jariku.

Tali gantungan sudah kusiapkan, bersisian dengan Sakura. Perlahan, kukalungkan simpul tali ke leher.

Kugenggam tangan dinginnya sebelum menjatuhkan kursi yang menopang.

Maaf, Sakura.

Sambutlah aku, aku akan menyusulmu...

.

.

.

**.:: FIN ::.**

* * *

A/N: Miscommunication. Ketakutan berlebihan. Aku ingin mengangkat tema ini.

Sebuah hubungan memerlukan komunikasi yang bagus. Apalagi kalau sudah menikah. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang salah, Sakura juga. Tiga tahun dia menanggung semuanya sendiri, tanpa pernah mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada Sasuke. Sakura hanya terus bertanya. Seharusnya ia katakan emosinya sedari dulu, tanpa harus menunggu tiga tahun. Sementara Sasuke, ia mengambil keputusan sepihak. Ia mengira ia bisa meminimalisir kemungkinan Sakura-menjauhinya-karena-dia-salah-bicara-atau-be rtindak dengan memilih jalan aman: diam. Diam berarti tidak bicara. Tidak bertindak. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan salah. Kenyataannya... (silahkan lanjutkan sendiri)

Fic ini udah lama (nyaris) selesai, kebetulan ada BTC, jadi cepat-cepat aku selesaiin biar bisa ikutan XD

**So... Review please? :"3**


End file.
